<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blondie by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479887">Blondie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa wants to play after she dyes her hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blondie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, hi there, hello! i have the Beavis and Butthead theme stuck in my head &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa was sitting down on her bed, waiting for Brock to get home. She'd bleached her long, dark brown hair, and it contrasted beautifully with her glowing, tan skin. Vanessa was wearing a light pink, lacy teddy and was staring at herself in the mirror adjacent to the bed. She ran her hand through her newly platinum blonde, straight hair and let her hands wander around her body. Vanessa cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them before playing with her small, dark brown nipples through the thin fabric of the lingerie.</p><p>She let out a soft breath and felt her pussy throb so she lied down and rubbed it through the fabric. Vanessa moved it aside and circled her fingers around her clit before sliding two fingers in. She moaned as she brushed her fingertips against her g spot, and she didn't even hear the front door open and close and Brock walked into their bedroom.</p><p>"Woah there," Brock said with a chuckle and Vanessa immediately stopped and sat up.</p><p>"No, no, don't let me stop you." Vanessa blushed and Brock widened his eyes.</p><p>"Your hair!" Brock stepped closer to Vanessa and ran his hand through it.</p><p>"What do you think?" She asked.</p><p>"I love it, it's beautiful." </p><p>"Thank you," She said and Brock set down his messenger bag and took off his tie and shoes and Vanessa lied back down. She yawned and stretched her arms up before rolling over onto her side to look at her husband.</p><p>"Sleepy?" Vanessa pouted and nodded.</p><p>"Very. Maybe you can wake me up?" Vanessa said biting her lip. Brock softly laughed and nodded.</p><p>"Always so horny. Let me get freshened up and then we can play." Vanessa nodded and when Brock went to the bathroom, she took off her teddy and looked in the mirror. Vanessa couldn't help herself; she was sexy as hell. Big tits, big ass, flat stomach, tiny waist, her body was absolutely stunning and she as well as Brock loved it. She lied back down and Brock came back into their bedroom. He took off his clothes and he was already semi hard and Vanessa immediately got hot.</p><p>"Come over here and suck this dick, baby." Brock leaned against the wall and Vanessa got on her knees in front of him. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it until he was fully hard and she lapped up the pre cum beading at the head. Vanessa replaced her hand with her mouth and took Brock all the way in, making him groan in pleasure when his dick hit the back of her throat. She sucked him off like a pro; bobbing her head back and forth and hollowing her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. Vanessa massaged his balls and Brock moaned, loving how warm and wet her mouth was. She licked a long stripe on the underside of his dick and flicked her tongue up and down the tip and she felt it twitch.</p><p>"Okay stop, I'm gonna come," Brock breathlessly said and gently pushed Vanessa off of him. He picked Vanessa up and lied her down on the bed and spread her legs, revealing her wet, swollen pussy. Brock kissed Vanessa passionately before moving down to her neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin until it was covered in dark purple and burgundy love bites. He kissed and swirled his tongue around her nipples, making her softly moan before kissing her stomach and the insides of her thighs. </p><p>Brock finally got down to her dripping pussy and he licked up her juices before gliding his tongue up and down her folds and licking all over her clit. He slid two fingers in and pumped them in and out quickly, curling them up to hit her g spot as he roughly sucked on her clit, making his wife arch her back and curl her toes. Brock kept going like this for a little while until Vanessa couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"O-okay, that's enough," She breathlessly said and Brock got up. He gave her a moment to rest but when she was ready, he lined himself up with her pushed the head of his cock against her entrance.</p><p>"You ready, pretty girl?" Vanessa quickly nodded; she needed his dick more than anything right now. Brock thrusted into her hard, making her let out a high pitched moan and squeeze her eyes shut. He railed her hard and fast and Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brock and pulled him into a heated kiss. Brock pulled away and grabbed a handful of her hair, roughly pulling it and making her wince. He pulled her hair in time with his thrusts and Vanessa loved every second of it.</p><p>"C-can I r-ride you?" Vanessa asked between moans and Brock nodded, out of breath. He pulled out and lied down and Vanessa straddled him and slid down onto his dick. Brock grabbed her waist as she started bouncing on his dick and he thrusted up into her. Vanessa threw her head back and moaned as she rolled her hips, absolutely loving the feeling of Brock deep inside of her. Brock grabbed her hair again and yanked it as hard as he could, making her yelp and lean down so it wouldn't hurt as much.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Brock said, pressing his lips together.</p><p>"Come for me baby, come in this tight little pussy," Vanessa seductively said as she looked into Brock's eyes and he lost it. He slammed Vanessa down onto his cock and groaned loudly as he relentlessly fucked his wife. Vanessa came shortly after, nearly screaming and whole body shaking and twitching. Heat radiated through her whole body and it was the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. When they both came down, Vanessa got off of Brock and lied down next to him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as their heart rates started to slow down.</p><p>"I love you, Ness." Vanessa blushed and smiled and curled up against Brock.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>